Helping, it's as easy as getting in danger
by readingisdabest
Summary: Max gets new membrs for the flock, will and can they help her save the world, whats going to happen, and are there new friends who they think they are, so um yeah i suck at summeris, story will get better though.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Helping, it's as easy as getting in danger**

**I do not own the Maximum ride characters, although I wish I did, or they could at-least be real, I'd totally go for Iggy, I just love blind guys, especially ones that can cook, I only own Reachel, Ally, Veronica, Morgan, Alex, and some other characters along the way**

**This story takes place after ANGEL**

* * *

><p>Reachel's POV<p>

" you can't go, if you go I won't be able to help anyone." I cried  
>"I have to go, because if I don't go I'll only get in your way." Alex replied<br>"Alex you never get in my way, you never have and you never will!"  
>" Reachel how do you know that? You can never know if you or somebody will get in the way, just look at what happened to your sister Ally."<br>"Don't you dare bring Ally into this discussion! She's not dead, she may be in a colma but she is not dead, so don't you talk about her like she's dead Alex!" I yelled  
>"but Look at what's happened to her Reachel, do you remember how she got that way? She was always getting in your way, always telling you not to do something, all the way until she got shot and ended up the way she is now."<br>" don't you think I know that Alex! I know that ok but I just can't let you leave Alex!"  
>" why not Reachel, why can't you let me go"<p>

" because I love you Alex! Ok, I said it! I love you, I love you more than anything, that's why I can't let you leave Alex!"

"I'm sorry Reachel but that's exactly why I have to leave, that's why I have to go, so I can protect you."  
>"please Alex, please don't leave me<br>"I will always love you, I will always be with you, in your heart, in your mind, and in many other ways  
>And with that Alex kissed Reachel good by and flew off into the night."<p>

Have you ever heard of a person called Maximum Ride? Well my story is similar to hers, I'm 98% human, and 2% avian or bird, what ever you want to call it, and my name is Reachel, I live three more Avian hybrids, Veronica, Morgan, and my sister Ally, Veronica is 10, Morgan is 12, and my sister Ally is also 14, Alex and i are both 14 the oldest of the group, there were five of us, but then Alex left to get into Fang's group, you all know who Fang is,right? Well if Alex is getting into Fang's group, I'm getting into Max's, and I'm going to help save the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapter was short, but it's like 1:24 in the morning( that's the exact time) this is my first fanfic, hope you likes it. ;P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapta two is hear, and I love my story**

* * *

><p><em><span>Reachel's POV<span>_

I logged onto Fang's blog as winged_lady_of_the_night, haha I just love that name, it never gets old, then I went to go see what the Fang Gang was up to, would you look at that I'm on a roll of catchy things today Tehehe, one time when I was on Fang's blog I found out that Max's flock were living in Arizona, with Max's mom, and that a flock member named Angel went missing, but today I found out that Fang's gang were heading to California, to investigate on the Dooms Day Group's pep rally, well great news to know about, but now I just have to find out a way to get into Max's flock, 'cause believe it or not, I will get into Max's flock. Just then Veronica, ran in the room, and yelled "Reachel, Reachel, Reachel, come on Ally is awake!", then I got up and ran to my sister's side.

_Max POV_

Man I missed Angel, ever since we left Paris I've been in my room, mourning over Angel, I missed her so much, but then I decided that I had to get myself together, this is not what angel would have wanted, I just know it's not what she would have wanted...I just know it. So I got out of bed and went out into the kitchen, so that I could go and get breakfast, the smell of bacon and eggs and pancakes, I walked into the kitchen to find Iggy cooking, the rest of the flock,minus Fang, and Angel, my mom, and Ella, "Mornin" I said "hey Max, how you doin?"my mom asked "Fine" I replied, "Max, Fang and the others are heading to California to investigate The Dooms Day Group" Nudge said  
>"Can we go investigate?" she asked "Sure" I said, just then the voice said "Max you need to recruit new members, there are more avian-hybrids"<br>"why should I " I thought back sharply " Because you cant do this with just your flock, you need other members with you"  
>" Oh alright then" I thought back "<br>"The voice said we should recruit new members" I said  
>"But Max, how are we gonna do that?" Gazzy asked "Hm, I've got an idea"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>5 reviews for next chapter<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**hey well hear is chapter 3, **

* * *

><p><em>Max POV<em>

I don't own the max ride characters

"So, should we make a website, or ask Fang's gang for help?" I asked "I think you should make a website Max." Gazzy said "never mind I'm just going to ask Fang's gang, making a website sounds kind of cheesy" I said, "I have Fang's number." Iggy said " pass it, Ig" I said. I dialed Fang's number and after three rings he picked up and I walked into another room. "Hello" Fang said "hey Fang I'm going to need your help." I said "with what?" " see, well.. The voice says we need to recruit...well other flock members, it's saying we need them so we can help save the world, and I was wondering if you could probably help us with that?" I asked "sure I'll just go onto the blog, and but a place time and date, is tomorrow good?" he asked "Yeah tomorrow is good, oh and... Thanks Fang" then I quickly hung up the phone before he could reply or say anything else.

_Reachel POV_

I walked into my sisters room were she was laying on her bed sitting in an upright position, smiling, then she turned to me and her smile grew even bigger and her face seemed to glow brighter. "hey sis" I said " Hey Reachel, how you doing?"she asked "Fine, but more importantly, how are YOU doing" I asked "well in order to answer that question, I'll have to know what happened to me" I winced and then told her that she was shot, and had been in a Colma for four months, she didn't say anything for a while, then she said "let's go and see if my wings, powers, and legs still work." as I helped her out of the bed,I sensed something, I walked my sister into my room and sat her on my bed, and opened my laptop and Fangs blog popped up and that's when I saw that Max's flock were looking for recruits, I screamed with joy, then everybody ran into my room, "What's wrong!" Morgan yelled, while running into the room, "were going to enter and see if we will be able to get into Maximim Ride's flock!" I screamed. Everyone else screamed with joy, then I added our info to the site so that Fang and his gang could see if we were worthy enough to be in Max's flock.

Veronica= brunette, light brown eyes, black and brown hair, hair has one part light green, streaked, age (10)  
>Powers- can shapeshift, lupine smelling, can breath with little air(not under water)<br>Race- african American

Morgan= brunette, dark brown eyes, black and brown hair, hair has one part light pink, streaked, age (12)Power-can tell when somebody is lying, can melt objects with her mind, telekenisis, can change into any animal, talk to animals, read minds  
>Race- African American<p>

Reachel= blond/ brunette, Hazel eyes, hair has one part turquoise, streaked, age (14) Powers- can make any non-living object appear when wanted, can control mechanical things  
>Race: American<p>

Ally= blond/ brunette, Hazel eyes, hair has one part sea blue, streaked, age (14)Powers- can control all of the elements  
>Race- American<p>

Real siblings:

Veronica and Morgan, sisters

Reachel and Ally, sisters

Winged_Lady_Of_The_Night

"done now all I have to do is attach my email and then wait" I said

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it it was hard to do...not really<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**thnx for reading**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fang POV<span>_

I just got off the phone with Max when the new member of my gang finally arrived, he came over to our table, he had blond hair, green eyes, and was about 5 foot 2, "Hi, nice to meet you." he held out his hand and I shook it firmly " hi, I'm Fang, this is Holden, Star, Kate, and Ratchet."  
>"Nice to meet you.", "Well guys i think we found Max's new recruits, they have wings, they can fight, and have great skills, time to tell them were to meet us"<p>

_Max POV_

Fang called and told me to gather the flock and meet him at the Karaoke monkey, that's nice since its the only one in Arizona, and after we get there, the recruits should be attests almost there, so I gathered the flock and carried them out, when we met Fang's gang, he said "the recruits should be hear in about 15 minutes, great, "I'll go wait be the door, what's the name of the recruits." "we got a screen name: Winged_Lady_Of_The_Night, we are meeting five people, so we didn't need to go to other profiles to look", "ok" "And Max, there all girls" Fang said " "Ok, that's fine with me" I said back, "Dylan can you get a peace of paper, and a pencil, I'm gonna need the recruits to know we're we are." "'k", the paper had the name Winged_Lady_Of_The_Night, and put it up over the entrance, pointing to were they could meet my flock and I, fifteen minutes later, four girls came in two were African American, and the other two were American...and they were twins. One of the African American girls had a light green Streak in her hair, and the other had a light pink streak in her hair, one twin had turquoise streak, the other had a sea blue streak in her hair, they walked over to our table and introduced themselves to us, Veronica had the light green streak in her hair and she was ten, Morgan was her sister, had light pink streaks in her hair, and was twelve, Reachel had the turquoise streak, Ally had the Sea blue streak, and they were both fourteen, "Nice to meet you Max" Reachel said "Nice to meet you too" I said back, Just then an announcer came to the karaoke stage and said "We are playing Something to dance for by Zendaya, would anybody like to sing it?" Just then Morgan got up and walked over to the stage, and the announcer handed her the microphone.

I like this chapter but the next one is one of my fav.

* * *

><p><strong>7 reviews for next chapter<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**This chapter is not just songs, but some of my faves, at least read over them, you don't have to but they are really good, really long chapter, I do not own the music lyrics, I just own the plot of the story**

* * *

><p><em><span>Morgan POV<span>_

I got up to the stage, waited for the music to start, and Veronica, Reachel, Ally, Max, and her flock gave me a thumbs up, then the music started, and that's when I started to sing

"A dream like this not something you wish for,  
>a dream like this not something you ask for,<br>when it's a gift were taking a chance for,  
>then this is something you dance for..." I paused and then went on "Hey, yeah, oh, this is something you dance for," I paused again and then went on again "There's a moment when you look to the side,<br>who will fall who will survive,  
>that's the moment when you find it inside,<br>on the line this is your time,  
>and it's all I want and it's all I do..." I sung the best I could "A dream like this not something you wish for,<br>a dream like this not something you ask for,  
>when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,<br>then this is something you dance for..." i paused, went on... again "Can you believe it you feel alive?  
>Hit your mark, ready to rise,<br>your body's aching but yout heart doesn't mind,  
>feel on the ground, eyes on the prize,<br>and it's all I want and it's all I do..."  
>"A dream like this not something you wish for,<br>a dream like this not something you ask for,  
>when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,<br>then this is something you dance for..."  
>"A dream like this not something you wish for,<br>a dream like this not something you ask for,  
>when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,<br>then this is something you dance for..." "For the love,  
>for the fame,<br>to bring dawn the rain,  
>by the way that you feel,<br>when they calling your name,"  
>"for the days nothing more,<br>it's just you on the floor,  
>oh,<br>this is something you dance for..."  
>"A dream like this not something you wish for,<br>a dream like this not something you ask for,  
>when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,<br>then this is something you dance for..."  
>"A dream like this not something you wish for,<br>a dream like this not something you ask for,  
>when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,<br>then this is something you dance for..." then I bowed and then the room was filled with applauds., then Ally came up, whispered into the announcers ear, I got off the stage, and every one congratulated me, then music started playing and Ally started to sing

" [Spoken]  
>Don't look at me<br>Every day is so wonderful  
>Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe<br>Now and then, I get insecure  
>From all the pain, I'm so ashamed<br>I am beautiful no matter what they say  
>Words can't bring me down<br>I am beautiful in every single way  
>Yes, words can't bring me down<br>So don't you bring me down today"  
>"To all your friends you're delirious<br>So consumed in all your doom  
>Trying hard to fill the emptiness<br>The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone  
>That's the way it is"<br>"You are beautiful no matter what they say  
>Words can't bring you down<br>You are beautiful in every single way  
>Yes, words can't bring you down<br>So don't you bring me down today..."  
>"No matter what we do<br>(no matter what we do)  
>No matter what we say<br>(no matter what we say)  
>We're the song inside the tune<br>Full of beautiful mistakes"  
>"And everywhere we go<br>(and everywhere we go)  
>The sun will always shine<br>(sun will always shine)  
>And tomorrow we might wake on the other side<br>All the other times"  
>"We are beautiful no matter what they say<br>Yes, words won't bring us down  
>We are beautiful in every single way<br>Yes, words can't bring us down  
>So don't you bring me down today"<br>"Don't you bring me down today  
>Don't you bring me down today" Ally always sings like her life depends on it, dang she's good, just like the rest of us of course, then it was Reachels turn she was going to sing what can I say by shealeigh, she started to sing.<p>

"You, treat this like a game  
>But it's my heart<br>And it's breaking all because of you"  
>"The hour glass is running out<br>And you're still trying to fill it up  
>But I lost hope, you should too"<br>"But this situation we're repeating  
>Overrated is what you made it<br>Now I'm all done and now I'm all out of time"  
>"What Can I Say?<br>What Can I Say?  
>When all you do is push me away<br>What will I say to you?  
>When it all comes down to it<br>Seems like with every word we say  
>We're slowly fading away"<br>"You acted like you care  
>But you don't stop pretending<br>Cause you're hurting me"  
>"My first impressions disappear<br>Your tongue-tied words so insincere  
>You always do as you please"<br>"And this situation we're repeating  
>Overrated is what you made it<br>Now I'm all done and now I'm all out of time"  
>"What Can I Say?<br>What Can I Say?  
>When all you do is push me away<br>What will I say to you  
>When it all comes down to it<br>Seems like with every word we say  
>We're slowly fading away"<br>"I can't talk to you (talk to you)  
>You never see my point of view, No!<br>Like I want you to (like I want you to)  
>Feels like I always go unheard (unheard)<br>Because your actions speak louder than my words  
>That's why I always come back to"<br>"What Can I Say?  
>What Can I Say?<br>When all you do is (when all you do is) push me away  
>What will I say to you?<br>When it all comes down to it  
>Seems like with every word we say<br>We're slowly fading away"  
>"What Can I Say?<br>I'm fading away  
>What can I say?<br>I'm fading away  
>Away...<br>Oh! Cause it's my heart and it's breaking all because of you  
>What can I say?" the room burst with applause, then they were playing watch me by Zendaya and Bella thorn, I dragged Veronica up to the stage with me and we both started to sing one of our fav songs.<p>

"i don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat,  
>i don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet"<br>"just go and do what you do, cuz' there's nothin' to prove  
>i'm just being me, watch me do me"<br>"i don't need no magazine to tell me who to be  
>i don't need to pose for p-p-paparazzi"<br>"just keep the camera flashin, to try to catch this action  
>i'm just being me, watch me do me, me, me, me"<br>"light up the floor  
>play me one more<br>let me hear that  
>click clack on the high high heat of this vibrate<br>hear the room rock  
>light up the floor<br>just like before  
>let me hear that<br>please stop from the boombox  
>makin' us stop<br>feel the room rock"  
>"i'm doing what i wanna do<br>and i won't stop until i can't move  
>i'm just being me, watch me do me, me, me<br>watch me do me, me, me  
>(watch me watch me)"<br>"i don't need no music when i wanna sing a song  
>i don't need miss popular to know what's right or wrong"<br>"i'm busy burnin' the track, not holding anything back  
>i'm just being me, watch me do me, me, me, me"<br>"light up the floor  
>play me one more<br>let me hear that  
>click clack on the high high heat of this vibrate<br>hear the room rock  
>light up the floor<br>just like before  
>let me hear that<br>please stop from the boombox  
>makin' us stop<br>feel the room rock"  
>"i'm doing what i want to do<br>and i won't stop until i can't move  
>i'm just being me, watch me do me"<br>"i'm ready, i'm, i'm ready to go  
>let, let it, let, let, let it explode<br>i'm ready, i'm, i'm ready to go, to go, to go"  
>"light up the floor<br>play me one more  
>let me hear that<br>click clack on the high high heat of this vibrate  
>hear the room rock<br>light up the floor  
>just like before<br>let me hear that  
>please stop from the boombox<br>makin' us stop  
>stop"<br>"i'm doing what i wanna do  
>and i won't stop until i can't move<br>i'm just being me, watch me do me  
>(me, me)<br>watch me do me  
>(me, me)<br>watch me, watch me", claps whistles, and then I dragged Ally and Rachel to the stage and asked the announcer to play the song impossible by shontelle, then we sung.

"I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did, I did-"<br>"And you were strong and I was not  
>My illusion, my mistake<br>I was careless, I forgot  
>I did"<br>"And now when all is done  
>There is nothing to say<br>You have gone and so effortlessly  
>You have won<br>You can go ahead tell them"  
>"Tell them all I know now<br>Shout it from the roof tops  
>Write it on the sky line<br>All we had is gone now"  
>"Tell them I was happy<br>And my heart is broken  
>All my scars are open<br>Tell them what I hoped would be  
>Impossible, impossible<br>Impossible, impossible"  
>"Falling out of love is hard<br>Falling for betrayal is worst  
>Broken trust and broken hearts<br>I know, I know-"  
>"Thinking all you need is there<br>Building faith on love and words  
>Empty promises will wear<br>I know, I know-"  
>"And now when all is gone<br>There is nothing to say"  
>"And if you're done with embarrassing me<br>On your own you can go ahead tell them"  
>"Tell them all I know now<br>Shout it from the roof tops  
>Write it on the sky line<br>All we had is gone now"  
>"Tell them I was happy<br>And my heart is broken  
>All my scars are open<br>Tell them what I hoped would be  
>Impossible, impossible<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<br>Impossible, impossible!  
>Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)"<br>"I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did"<br>"Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof tops<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now"<br>"Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible"<br>"I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did..."<p>

_Reachel POV_

I got off the stage with the rest, and then went back over to Max's table, then (OMG) fangs gang walked in, " hey Max, you hung up before I could tell you that I recruited a guy too" Fang said. "oh so who is he, and we're is he" Max asked, "he's in the bathroom" just then a blond guy with Green eyes walked over, to the table, he turned to me and that's when I emediatly noticed who he was. That's when I whispered "Alex" and ran into the bathroom with tears streaming down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>im not mean, people keep saying im mean, i let my bff read this chapter, and she said i was mean, am i mean<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Redoing for H.I.A.E.A.G.I.D

So um, I'm redoing this story cuz, it's just terrible, so yeah I'm starting over


End file.
